Darkness in the Air
by StarsRdreaming
Summary: Balance has always been the most important thing in our lives, when that balance is tipped just a fraction,Disaster is bound to happen. Tommy is faced with a blast from his past can he handle it or will he break. cast from season 1-2 and OC.R&R please
1. Introductions & Disclaimer

In Chinese philosophy, yin and yang are generalized descriptions of the antitheses or mutual correlations in human perceptions of phenomena in the natural world, combining to create a unity of opposites in the theory of the Taiji. The term liang yi ( lit. "two mutually correlated opposites"), also known as Yin and Yang or earth and heaven has a similar meaning.

The concept of yin and yang (or earth and heaven) describes two opposing and, at the same time, complementary (completing) aspects of any one phenomenon (object or process) or comparison of any two phenomena.

Balance and the elements have always played their part in our world. These elements and balance affect our lives on a regular basis. And when those delicate balances are disturbed many things can change including the way we look at life. But little is know how these slight changes affect the rest of the universe.

Can one choice change the fate of everyone & everything you know? Taranna has always known what was right in her heart but that's when she knew she could trust it ever since she met a young Tommy Oliver she's questioned her heart and her mind. When he left she went back to what she knew what was right,but now questions are starting to rise again as she faces, choices being made for her by people she barely knows.

Balance is leaving her life and it's causing some serious issues for the Power Rangers. Especially Tommy.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Power Rangers nor anything you would see in the Episodes. I did not create any cannon characters nor have anything to do with their creation. Even though I've always thought Saban had a Link to my brain. Whoops off topic there. Saban owns them. The Myths included in this story are from Various religions and yes I do have some that don't coincide with where the setting is for this story. But don't worry it will all come together in the end I promise.


	2. Departure

Taranna stood and looked down over the valley that she had always called home;it's wonderful traditional Japanese architecture silhouetted against the dying red sun the gentle breezes brought down the wilting cherry blossoms which had only arrived a few weeks earlier they seemed to mirror the way she was feeling as they fought to stay afloat in the swift moving stream that ran down from the hillside to the village pond and well. Her usually clam mind swirled like the torrent in the stream milling over a thousand things;She would soon be returning to a home she barely new and a family she rarely if ever saw. She wondered if he had felt that way when he left of if leaving was just something he was use to.

Her thoughts were so many that she sat there gazing at the sky until the moon had reached midpoint.

Her thoughts would have continued to posses her had she not been snapped out of her trance by her sensei Who Placed his hands on her shoulders,she sighed softly and lay back against him as he stood behind her,for a long while he just stood there with her before he started to speak.

"The moon seems to hold a lot of answers for you tonight Little Panther or is it more questions?" His Voice was so soft and kind as he smiled down at the Black hair girl himself Seeking some kind of insight into why she had been so lost in thought she had not felt him near her until he lay his hands on her shoulders. Taranna could not help but feel inclined to answer the person she admired most in her life.

"More questions than answers fa...sensei,and all of the answers I do find,no matter how I try lead me to the same conclusion I must leave here and return to Angel Grove." she turned back toward the moon with a sigh. He nodded and let a small sigh escape before he spoke.

"Yes my dear Panther, but from the start we knew this day would come,your father never intended for you to stay this long after all;but you know it will always welcome you back. Now shall we go inside before the birds wake?" he chuckled lightly, while Taranna simple nodded brushed herself off and nodded. With the sun rising behind them they made their way into the Lotus Dragon dojo.

The next three weeks was spent in preparation for the International Youth Martial Arts Tournament this years tournament was to be held in Angel Grove. The Tournament had always meant a lot to the Students of the Lotus Dragon Dojo but not for the reason others thought to the Lotus dragons it wasn't about the trophy or anything else is was all about the 75 of the profits they gave back to allow for guest team spots for the next years tournament teams who would otherwise not be able to join.

Taranna's thoughts seemed to have melted away for the time being as her eyes danced with joy watching & helping her fellow students practice for the coming tournament;all the time she kept close to her teacher wanting to hold every moment with him as if it were the last. As focused as she was she knew in the back of her mind that time was against her. The eve before departure from their hometown was an especially quiet one; everyone gathered in the main hall for dinner their thoughts kept to themselves for one reason or another at the head of the small sat a case inside lay the dojo's most guarded artifacts which included a necklace, Silver staff, and a few other artifacts which the other dojo in the region had tried to steal numerous times.

No one moved after dinner as Sensei Young stepped up to the case and opened it, taking out the necklace & the staff. He motioned Taranna Forward where she knelt before her teacher a bit nervous. Master Young's eyes had gotten misty as he peered down at her in her silver karategi

he started to speak to all gathered.

"Taranna my dear Panther you have studied with us her for 13 years you have mastered many skills and stolen many hearts with your dedication you give of yourself unto other and never expect anything in return. Glory means nothing to you only honor, and family, Let these truths forever be your path little panther." He Stepped closer to her and lowered the necklace over her head then quickly released it letting it fall into place around her neck. He took a step back and half smiled after placing the silver staff in her hand. No one saw the way Tara was shaking from emotions tears were starting to well in the normally collected girls eyes. Her grip tighten on the staff as her sensei started to continue.

"These Items I want you to watch over our little panther, And I can promise you this if you watch over them well they will return the favor,keep them with you always,and never allow them to leave your sight. My Little Panther you are ready now to move forward without us." And even though it wanted to his voice never once broke. The same could not be said for the spirit and emotions of his student knelt before him before he could reach up to have her stand Taranna had stood and ran from the room tears flowing freely. She would not be seen by another student or her teacher for the rest of the night.

In her room Taranna lay on her stomach with the necklace & staff beside her. It was several hours before she could regain her calm enough to focus on the treasures her father,no she shook her head she must not think of him that way anymore, her sensei had given her. The staff was simple enough a silver colored shaft of a metal she had never seen the hand hold was tinted darker silver with a small raised button which with drew the two ends into it creating one piece about 6 inches long, when pressed again the staff would go back to it's impressive 3 foot size. The necklace was more impressive made of onyx and jade the central piece was a yin-yang , the jade side housed an onyx sun,and the onyx side housed a jade crescent moon. It was supported by two silver lightning strikes one on either side the chain was silver with a simple lobster claw clasp. She sighed and slipped it back around her neck then slid under her sheet to get some sleep.

The rains had never fallen so hard on the small dojo village as Tara turned to board the boat to take her & the others to Tokyo, She knew this would be the last time she looked on her beloved home for quite sometime, but she forced herself to focus on the task that lay at hand to her one more trophy for her dojo one last win for them before she left them to go to a home & family she barely knew. It was also that mindset that would set off a chain reaction that no one saw coming. Not even the wise Master Young could foresee the events that would change the balance of power in Angel Grove. After all a heart filled with love can do great things but a heart filled with bitterness & sorrow can as well.


	3. Preparations

Sorry it took so long guys i kinda perfectionist, and RL is getting in my way a bit Please Enjoy

After a day and a half of travel from their small village to Tokyo Taranna and the other Lotus Dragons departed the boat and were released for a couple hours of fun, before their flight was to leave. Taranna picked her way to the temple district and knelt before a temple to the four dragons;generally a Chinese legend Taranna knew it better than any of the others at the dojo but she had her reasons for that. She Rose bowed and continued onward stopping a few other temples out of respect. She headed for the market next but never made it. She was stopped by a younger student and told master young wanted her. She nodded and turned towards the airport with a sigh.

Taranna stopped and bowed to her teacher;his smile made her uneasy it was the face he used before bad news was given. Her heart broke as her told her she would be traveling in a private plane her parents sent. But she hid the heartbreak and nodded taking her bags and fallowing the older gray haired man standing beside her teacher. Master Young patted her shoulder softly as she stepped beside him then away to the small white plane waiting at the terminal he could see her heart brake even if she tried to hide it.

Elsewhere in their home region another dojo readied for their departure as well,the students of the Shadow Dragon Dojo focused intently on their training,bearing the pain from their teacher should that misstep in a Kata, or should the stronger of a sparring pair make a single mistake allowing his weaker counterpart to take advantage of it. Master Shade was not at all like Master Young he demanded perfection; not your best perfection in every aspect. Many students had met their end under him, and still others pushed their ranks to his demands.

He towered above his students a massive man standing at least 6 foot tall with pitch black eyes and ebony hair. His karategi was crimson with black trim two dragons adorned the left breast a Crimson dragon bearing claws & fangs and behind it a shadow of it's self. Always at his side unless traveling in public he wore a dagger black sheathed with a dragon handle and crimson tassels that gave the appearance of blood trickling down the handle.

Each student wore the same symbol crimson & shadow dragons on purely crimson karategi's. Very Few looked as if they had ever done anything but train muscles rippled unbelievably under those karategi's. Their faces showed no emotion only determination. They were the rivals of the Lotus Dragons and had been for far longer than any knew or remembered. He walked the perfect lines and bark orders as the elite team prepared for their departure.

As the oriental teams prepared in their own ways, for the coming tournament the atmosphere across the sea was similar with the other 10 teams preparing in their own ways. The other teams came from varied places, including Crossworld City, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills & of course Angel Grove among others.

Tommy oliver was by far the most interested in the preparations he'd been the one who had working it out to have the tournament here in the first a place in hopes that The champions would come to defend the title he wanted to see them again in person as he had when he was younger and traveling.

Of course he still wouldn't know if they were even coming until tomorrow at the opening ceremonies when the final list was reveled to them but still even the possibility was enough to overexcite him to a point he nearly took of his spar partners head; had Jason Scott Not Ducked at just the right time he may have had a rather large headache.

"Whoa watch it bro, we're sparing here not trying to kill each other Tommy." He Chuckled and shook his head "Maybe we better call it a day."

"Yeah I think your right Jason." He laughed bowed and headed to change. As did Jason Before they joined Kimberly,Billy,Zach & Trini at a table for a round of smoothies knowing little of what lay in the future for them and all of Angel Grove.


	4. Shadows of the Past

**Taranna stood outside the youth center watching Tommy and Jason spar, Then her Eyes fallowed tommy as he found his seat. Watching him she had realized he had forgotten her; It didn't surprise her it had been three years and thirteen year old boys have small minds when it comes to girls. As she watched him there beyond the glass with his new group she let her mind drift back over the years to when she had first met the boy who had changed her life.**

**Eight years prior:**

**Taranna stood balanced on the wooden bridge rail that stretched across the kori pond at the back of the dojo early morning was time for reflection & quiet. Tara knew this better that anyone;while Master Young was not as strict as most Sensei,he expected you to know what was required of you. On this particular morning Tara had encountered a young boy like herself an American, he was roughly her age, with long dark hair he had pulled back and partial shaved;his eyes were a soft shade of brown and he was almost as good as she was at his craft. He was playing with a few other boys in the cherry grove to the west of the dojo's gardens, He had waved and was promptly razzed by the other boys for daring to even try to get the attention of the master's top student. After that he avoided her all morning. **

**Morning reflection turn into Midday and still Tara was focused intently on the kori in the pond below her; that was her downfall, the boys from the Cherry grove slipped up behind her and "Sploosh" Into the pond she went, he kori scattered and water went everywhere; her training gi was drenched and her staff cracked & broken on the bridge. She glared after the four running boys, which included the young American and cursed herself under her breath. Things were shifted around that afternoon when she was paired with him for sparing practice where he was turned on his rear into a mud puddle. A friendship developed that day that lasted for a good five years before he left the village without a word to her.**

**Present:**

**Taranna came back to her senses and her emotions started to rise emotions she had long since held inside boiled and coursed through her,anger jealousy, hatred at them all and sorrow she wanted to go go home more than ever now the though of being in the same town with him caused feeling she's long since gotten over or repressed to emerge. Emotions boiling she struck the glass and it shattered. Ernie rushed to the front to see what the commotion was he saw his in pieces on the sidewalk and the floor inside. Tommy & the others started forward and Taranna dropped some cash into Ernie's hand before vanishing into the crowd.**

**"Well that was just a bit strange." Ernie said as he turned the three hundred dollar bills over in his hand.**

**"Everything alright up here Ernie?" Tommy's voice was the first t of the groups to pipe up after looking at the mess.**

**"I guess So.." Ernie started looking for what was used to break the window. "Don't know how she broke it but this'll cover the cost." He held up the cash ans shook his head. He continued" Can you guys help me out and patch up this window until I get some one up here to fix it?"**

**"Sure thing Ernie, Shouldn't take long." Billy nodded as Ernie walked back to the juice bar."**

**"Some one was very unhappy with something. This window is like totaled." Kimberly commented.**

**Tommy just nodded he was more focused on the shard of glass that still remained in the window frame,whose razor like edge glinted with blood. It's didn't take the six of them long to patch the ****window up, it back down and get back to chattering about tomorrow's tournament. The Window was in the back of his mind,it could have been just some kid acting out and trying to prove something but the force for that was all wrong, as several shards had made it clear to the practice mats.**

**Taranna never stopped after the window incident she just made her way to the edge of town before finally feeling a nagging pain in her right hand & arm, she lifted it to look at the damage, as she did a tickle of blood moved slowly down towards her elbow like a bright crimson serpent searching for it's next meal. she winched and dipped it in angel grove lake to stop the flow. Pulling it out and wrapping it in a fold of cloth she headed for home.**

**The Small trickle of blood was not washed away by the waters,rather it was sucked down towards the bottom twisting and writhing like an earthworm through soil it made it's way to a rock which lay on the bottom like a muck covered sentinel waiting for an activation code. As the blood touch the surface of the stone it shifted and where before had been only mud and rock a bright crimson eye formed, and the whole bottom of the lake shifted sending those above the lake screaming in fear as a great oriental dragon emerged from the lake. Black and shadowy in appearance it crossed all of angel grove before disappearing into one of the many caves around angel Grove**


	5. Darkness Descends

Three days had passed since the dragon had risen from Angel Grove Lake, Tommy and the other rangers had searched for it between scuffles with putties, which of course they figured were distractions so Rita could search for the dragon herself. When no sign of the creature was found after three days; the committee running the martial arts tournament agreed to continue without further postponement.

Taranna had been sitting in her hotel room for those three days trying to regain her serenity,it frustrated her to no end that all she could think about was the prize and the fights that would lead up to the prize. She was going through each match in her mind analyzing the pairs and predicting the winners;each scenario she went over in her head had her facing him at some point during the co-ed spars; if she wanted that prize she knew what she had to do. The longer she contemplated it the more she knew the prize was just a bonus what she really wanted was to see him pay, beaten,disgraced and to see that harlot clinging to him cringe as he went down. Her mind took a step back for a moment what was she thinking. She shook her head and went back to meditation, the thoughts kept racing through her mind;p in the end they won out and she just went to sleep to be well rested for the tournament. The dragon raced across her mind in her fitful sleep but it was always just out of reach.

The morning brought the amber rays of dawn through the sliding glass door of the hotel room,they cascaded around Taranna's figure with an eerie orange-ish glow lightened the room she watched a cold

glow to her normally soft look; her long black hair done into a tight bun and her Gi strapped tight around her waist with her 4Th din black-belt. She continued to stand in the light as it rose catching the necklace & staff on her dresser; it caressed the delicate jewels of the pendent and the silver of the staff both looked lonely sitting there with the light glinting over them. When the sun finally reached it's high point for the morning Taranna walked over and placed the two pieces in a small wooden box inscribed with a dragon on either side as handles and a lotus blossom in the center acting as a lock. She then placed the box in her pack and left the room closing the door behind her she did not notice the cut on her arm had started to bleed once more leaving a small dragon shaped stain by the window.

Noise rushed past her ears from all the excitement bubbling around the youth center bleachers and in each dojos team zone. Tara walked past the Shadow Dragon zone and they all watched her with uneasiness; the air about her seemed different even to them. As their teacher enter the area even he took a second look and then let out a cruel smile. Taranna continued to her own teams zone and took a seat on the bench; her team mates didn't even seem to notice the difference in her attitude even her wise teacher Master Young didn't seem to notice.

Event after event continued trough the day the hunger to win was fed and grew; soon only one point separated the top three teams. Lotus Dragon, Shadow Dragon and Angel Grove. Angel Grove Pulled ahead in the next to last event of the day, as Tommy spared the Shadow Dragon's contender the skylight shattered raining glass down over the crowd and a large figure dropped to the ground pinning both Tommy and his opponent to the mat. The roar from the dragon was like that of a hurricane. It's tail lashed out ripping through the bleachers as if they were rice paper. The claws dug into Tommy & his opponent leaving great gashes in their side before taking wing and buffeting the whole center with shards of glass and splintered wood. The first few pieces that came Taranna's way she dodged easily enough but the last timber she wasn't able to dodge and with almost feral force it collided and knocked her across the room and into the wall,just a few moments before the world went dark for her she saw it leave just as had come silent and with all the rage of a cornered animal.

Three more days passed before she got the whole story from the papers. She studied the paper for all

the details and looked at it trying to remember what exactly happened. Her thoughts were fuzzy, she couldn't remember the details she sighed and sat back on the hotel room bed and tried to think and focus. The same day as the incident her parents had came to the hospital and picked her up about half way home, she had demanded she be let out of the car; they agreed and she returned to the hotel instead of their home.

Tommy and the Shadow Dragon student were not so lucky, both remained in the hospital with sever injuries, Tommy had four broken ribs, four puncture wounds that were about an inch around and about half an inch deep; as well as a broken right shoulder. The other students injuries were similar. Neither of them were expected to make it out of the ordeal alive; as the doctors could not seem to heal the wounds.


	6. Visiting the Past

Tommy was running after the boys whom had become his friends he'd only been her a few weeks, and he had felt like an outsider for most of them, The three boys had taken pity on the American outsider and decided to show him the ropes of the Dojo; Tommy didn't realize this group was a troublesome group at the time. This particular morning was a bit more wild than they normal wanted to skip reflection all together and go play in the new cherry blossoms before anyone else got to.

Tommy objected a bit then was persuaded to tag along they ran out of the Dojo at first gong and down past the koi pound, where as they suspected they saw Master Young's favorite student the stuck up Panther. As they ran past tommy noticed she was kinda cute so with a half blush he tried to get her attention with a small half grin and wave. His friends drug him along making teasing comments about his "pathetic" attempt to get her attention.

After a few hours of watching them she had turned her back on the grove and continued her kata. This is when the plan started to come together. They had all noticed how he tried to get her attention so they decided to use this naive puppy love to get a bit of revenge on the other American outsider.

" So you really wanna get her attention?" Kuro and Juro said at the same time.

" Absolutely." Tommy blurted out a bit to enthusiastically.

the other four Almost burst out laughing but stifled it well. While exchanging glances amongst themselves, until finally they all nodded at once and grinned.

" Well Then ," Taro started. " Here's what you gotta do. " she only pays attentions..."

" To those who can best her on the Koi bridge." Ryuu interrupted. Taro reached over and smacked him in the back of the head, before taking the story back over as Ryuu shut up and rubbed his head.

" So we'll sneak you up behind her and we'll distract her while you push." they all grinned and waited to hear his answer.

" Umm okay i guess if that's the only way." tommy was a bit nervous about this plan but they knew here better than he didn't didn't they? Before they got a chance to act Ryuu was called to the gates of the dojo grounds by his mother. So the four of them went on with the plan there wasn't any point of trying to distract her as she was intent on the Koi, he slipped up and shoved, "sploosh" koi scattered and water cascaded every way it could Tara's staff cracked as it landed on the bridge, tommy felt a pang of guilt as they ran from the scene.

Tommy snapped out of his dream , tried to sit up he soon regretted it; pain shot through his injured shoulder and he got dizzy. why had he had a dream of that moment it was so long ago, such a distant memory, fond but distant. he twisted the cherry Blossom ring on his right little finger. She Had been his first crush he never expected to see her again, so he moved on. What if she hadn't, what could happen then?

Taranna was a very sensible person but their relationship had caused her to be a bit more relaxed and carefree when they were younger they had slipped off to the mountains to explore several times, once they even found a cave with dragon statues in it each representing the four Chinese Rivers. Tommy had feared entering but Tara went there often during her free time. The blooming cherry tree shrine was their favorite place to relax an talk about the future. He remembered it well the stream and water fall that flowed down into the village beside it it was where they had their first kiss; it was also the last time he had saw her. At 13 his parents were returning to the states and they left suddenly not giving him the chance to say much to anyone.

He let out a painful sigh and looked towards to the window and to his shock he saw her walking up the sidewalk towards the hospital, she was just a beautiful as she had always been,but there was a very strange look about her as well. He looked around to make sure none of the guys were with him, he was in luck they had been chased home for the night by the doctors and nurses. He sat his bed up as much as was comfortable and waited.


End file.
